thegetawayfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Harvey
|status = Alive |gender = M |height = |dob = 1970 |dod = |nationality = British |family = Munroe (boss) Ben Mitchell (friend) Paul Evans (friend) Stoppard (friend) Finch (colleague) Jackie Philips |affiliations = Munroe (boss) SO19 |enemies = Viktor Skobel Alexei Jimmer Collins Nadya Prushnatova Yuri Gorsoy Levi Stratov Jamahl Tyler |voice = Seth Jee}} Jack Harvey is a character in The Getaway series who acts as a supporting character in The Getaway: Black Monday. Harvey is a member of SO19 and works for Munroe. He is a colleague of the newly transferred Ben Mitchell and is good friends with Paul Evans and Stoppard. Early Life Not much is known about Harvey's early life. He was born in the 1970's and would later join the police force. Eventually he worked his way up and became a firearms officer and joined Munroe's SO19 firearms team some time prior to 2004. He comes across as quite idiotic and is usually mocked by his colleague Evans. Despite this, he had well known knowledge of the downfall of the Collins gang, after Nick's death in 2002. He was also aware that the Collins crew were now using skimming machines. 2004 Harvey starts out as being the most friendly person in the team, and invites Mitch to sit with him when they have breakfast in the cafeteria at the police station. He is badly shot at the start of the game by a member of the Collins gang causing his leg to become sore. As a result of this gunshot wound, he isn't present during the assault on Shoreditch Boys Boxing Gym. He reveals to Mitch during their chat in the cafeteria about the death of Nick Collins. After he recovers, he assists Mitch in discretely following Levi Stratov after his release from custody. They follow him to the construction site where they meet up with Finch, the surveillance specialist. Harvey dislikes Finch a lot but stays with him while Mitch and some other backup SO19 units go into the construction site to rescue the captured hostage, journalist Jackie Philips. Harvey warns Mitch about going in and is worried about his safety, telling him to be careful. After the rescue, Harvey helps escort Jackie back to the police station. Later, Harvey reads a note left behind at the safe house by Jackie and reveals that the head of the Thieves in Law is Viktor Skobel. He asks who that is to which Evans questions whether he reads a newspaper or only eats his chips out of it. Mitch reveals who Viktor is and then Harvey questions if he was the owner of the bank that got robbed, which Mitch confirms to be true. After Mitch discovers the location of the arms deal between the Yardies and Russians, Harvey along with Mitch, Evans and Stoppard, assists with the raid on the factory where the arms deal is going down. He is not seen again until the game finale. Harvey along with Evans and Stoppard are seen walking around the area after the death of Viktor. If Mitch has been killed, Harvey shouts "It's Mitch! The fucker got Mitch!". Personality Harvey acts as the comic relief in the game during Mitch's storyline. He is a likeable person who starts out as the most friendly member of the team. He is the only police officer in Munroe's team that seems to have no problem in working with Mitch. He makes a lot of jokes throughout the game and seems to be the most liked member of the team. Mission Appearances *Tuesday *Shoreditch Boys *Finding Miss Philips *Hot Property *Desperate Measures *Your Man with the Tattoo *The Fall of an Icon Trivia *Harvey is the officer who reveals that Nick Collins has died. Category:Characters in The Getaway: Black Monday Category:Police